Link and the Faces of Evil Remake
by Lordriochi
Summary: In response to the black sheep of the Zelda series, the story in the game is retold. This is Link's exploits against the evil rulers of Koridai.
1. Prologue

Link and the Faces of Evil Remake

Prologue

AC: I decided to fix what the company who created the CD I failed, to create an engaging story in the horrible Zelda games! Hopefully this fanfiction will succeed where they failed. Please enjoy as you read!

Link landed onto the sandy beach, nodding to the King's advisor. He disappeared in a flash of light, and Link looked out into the horizon. Five massive statues stood over five mountains; Gwonam was right about his description. Recently, the island Koridai had been taken over by Ganon. The evil being had recruited five evil leaders to control over the island. The King told him to free the Kordai people and destroy the Five Faces of evil, so that the evil Ganon could be defeated once more.

As for Ganon, he was somewhere on the island, waiting for Link to arrive.

Link looked over his map that Gwonam had given him. He decided to go to one of the villages nearby, if the village was even there anymore. As he walked through a forest, boars and bugs blocked his path agressively. With his sword and shield, he bashed them into the ground and stabbed many of them. More came and more fell to his sword. His exhaustion fought with his mind.

"I got to keep going, never matter what!" Link thought in frustration. Eventually, the rogue animals ran off. Ganon knew he was here. He heard the distorted telepathic voice of his nemesis and sensed his presence. His voice ringed in his brain, forcing Link to drop his shield and grasp his head in pain.

"The Hero of Hyrule has arrived; deal with him, my servants. You will be awarded"

The sluggish guards ran up the dirt ramps from a cave. They ran at him, shouting their vicious taunts at him.

"DIE!"

"I WANT HIS HEAD!"

"GIVE ME HIS HAT!"

"CHARGE, BOYS!"

"LET ME AT HIM, GANON IS GOING REWARD ME ONLY!"

Link grabbed his shield off the ground but was pushed back by the weight of his charging enemies. The guards surrounded him as they jabbed at him with their long spears. Link blocked out all of their attacks and ducked as one of them jumped over to stab his head. The hero stabbed upward, dispatching the airborne guard. He collapsed on top of another guard, impaling him. More spears went for him as Link quickly sliced through wooden rods of the spears with his heavily bloodstained Master Sword. The guards retreated back in fear. As they started to run off, Link stabbed into some of the guards' backs with his sword.

They cried out in pain as Link sent a punch to their faces, knocking them out.

After they were defeated, Link went down the small dirt ramps to the massive cave. Through the damp and dark cave, he just hoped the village he was going to wasn't burned to the ground.

To be continued

Plz review and comment, thanks!


	2. The cave

The Cave

It was very wet in the tunnel. There were a few torches along the cave's walls but the rest of the cave was covered in darkness. Link grabbed a torch off the wall and kept advancing. He could hardly fit through the small gaps that he found occasionally. Just as his torch was burning out, he found a stream of light.

"Finally, it's nearly over!" Link cried out in hope. His voice echoed throughout the caverns near the tunnel. Two slit red eyes glowed out of the murkiness and crawled slowly. Link walked out of the final small gap and walked out just to see a stairway to the stream of light.

He needed to start climbing to get him out of here. Link attached his shield to his back and held his torch in front of him, just when he was about to walk up the first stair, his torch went out.  
"What the," Just as his torch had extinguished; he heard a rapid roar and knocked onto the stairs. He couldn't see what was going on. He heard another snarl, and rolled off just as he heard something impact the rock. He removed his sword and swiped at darkness. He was terrified. Through the darkness, he could see two red eyes peering out. The creature snarled again, mocking him as it closed its eyes.

Again and again he was attacked by the monster. Link could feel like passing out from all of his blood flowing out his body, but he couldn't falter. But his body wanted to stop, so he collapsed on his knees.

He couldn't fail his mission, but he couldn't live for long. His breathing became labored, and some of his ribs were broken from the serrated teeth of the creature. He felt like, resting for a moment…. No! He couldn't!

Link used the stream of sunlight and reflected it off his sword. He reflected till he was able to where the monster was. The creature's body was singed in the ray of light, stunning it. Link ran and with all his strength drove his blade deep through the monster's clammy blue body.

It screeched and fell onto the ground, dead. Suddenly, more snarls came from the depths of darkness.

Link finally fell on his back, dropping his sword onto the ground. He felt embrace of death and saw lights, and explosions? He heard several booms and the monsters screaming. Sounds of fuses being lit resounded through Link's mind, as when a ray of light reached him, he fell in an unconscious state.


	3. The Village

The Village

Link woke up in a strange room, drowsy and confused. Where was he? Looking around, he saw several potions of a large table. Resting on bedside was his sword, cleaned, with his shield and his green hat plopped on the handle of the sword. He tried to recall his memory. He was in a tunnel where Ganon's guards came out of. Then he nearly got out when that monster attacked him. Suddenly, a elderly man walked inside the room where he was.

He was dressed in pale robes and had a curious look to his eyes. Looking at him, Link assumed he was a man of wisdom.

"Ah, you have woken. It is strange that a warrior would visit here in our darkest times."

"Where am I?" Link croaked out. He was about to get out of bed when he felt painful pressure on his chest. He also felt extreme pain stretching along his legs as well.

"Please rest. Your wounds have not healed yet. You were lucky to survive. Those Cavern Ghouls would have torn you to shreds if it weren't for the local shopkeeper. Morshu is the one of the last shopkeepers on this island ever since the first wave of the Warlock's evil servants."

"You mean Ganon?"

"What? You know the evil one's name?"

"Is this a misfortune?"

"No my boy, to be honest, no one here ever knew what his real name was."

Link thought that made sense, since he never heard of Koridai before until the King told him where it was. It must have been isolated from the evils of Ganon for years.

"What is your name kind sir?" Link asked.

"My name is Irkiak, the mage of this village. But what is your name, warrior?"

"I am Link, the warrior sent by the King of Hyrule to liberate your island from Ganon."

"What is Hyrule? We do not know of a Hyrule."

"It is the world outside of Kordai."

"Strange, but please rest. If you want to go against the Dark one, you better be at full strength."

After some time, Link was fully healed and he thanked the mage. Irkiak gave Link some potions as he prepared to leave.

"Remember Link! If you happen to get injured, I will heal you!"

He left the mage's home and went to go around the village. The village was in shambles at best. The buildings were hardly standing on their foundations. Many of the people gave him looks as he walked to Morshu's shop. They did not believe that he was a hero. Look's like he had prove himself again. The large shop was closed and Link asked around where the shopkeeper was. One trustworthy person told him that Morshu was going outside of the village to search for survivors and supplies.

Link walked outside the battered gates of the settlement and searched for him. Somewhere, Morshu was deep in the forest.

Suddenly, he heard bloating noises. He ducked as big blobs slung over his head, all of them splatting onto a tree like pies.

He slashed at them, but suddenly, the sliced pieces turned into more blobs.

Link walked back as large masses of blobs jumped at him. He smashed them with his shield, but there was too many of them. He ran up a small hill as the mob of blobs followed him.

Link held up his shield and waited for the impact of the blobs. If only he had...

POP! POP! POP! BLEEK!

Suddenly the creatures exploded and melted when lit bombs were tossed in.

A portly man with a beard wearing a small hat, and dressed with a undersized breastplate tossed more bombs, many of the creatures.

"Ha ha! I won yet again! Fear the great and mighty Morshu of Kordai!" He laughed loudly and taunted the remaining blobs.

They started to crawl towards him, but more well placed bombs took care of them.

He walked up to Link.

" 'Ello there! I see your back to tip top shape!"

"Thank you again Morshu," Suddenly he gave Link a bear hug.

Link couldn't breath for a few minutes and kicked his legs in the air below him.

"You should be more careful! Come with me to my shop! I have all the equipment you'll need!"

Morshu dropped Link on his feet.

"Now, let's go back to the village. I can already smell some more foul critters nearby!"

Another big blob appeared and Morshu killed it with one shot from a strange rod with a handle. It looked like a club.

"What is that?" Link looked in a mixture of surprise and amazement of how the weapon worked.

Morshu put more powder in down the rod and pushed scrap metal down it. He attached a new fuse to the handle.

"It's a new tool I created when the monsters attacked! I call it the Black Mist Staff! Let's get going, I'll explain back at the shop!"

They made their back to the village through the crude pathway in the forest.


End file.
